Individuals typically transmit electronic mail (“e-mail”) from an originating user to an end user over a network. E-mail has become a preferred way of communication among users in an organization for both internal and external communications. With the amount of e-mail between users continuing to increase, it becomes more difficult to manage the e-mails.